


Meeting Photutus

by ChroniclesOfJan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Burrowlanders, Fantasy, Humans, I really was thinking of Nezu, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying my best, Inktober 2020, Orcs, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Random & Short, Rodent, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroniclesOfJan/pseuds/ChroniclesOfJan
Summary: Argnuk and Amethyst are off onto the next step of their adventure, with their newly-acquired map. Their next quest: meet a burrowlander. Along the way, they run across a possible new friend: Photutus.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Inktober 2020 - Fantasy Type





	Meeting Photutus

**Author's Note:**

> Another day behind guys, I'm sorry! Hopefully I can get myself caught up this weekend, but for now I'll just have to be a day behind. By the way, the Photutus in this story is at least slightly based off of Nezu from BNHA because BNHA fanfics have been my main source of procrastination all day everyday. With that out of the way, any advice would be appreciated, and here is Day 6: Rodent!

Map in hand and grumpy orc by my side, my adventure in the woods had gotten off to a surprisingly good start. 

“By this map, we should make it to the burrowlanders before sundown!” I told Argnuk, pointing to the area we were headed. He grunted.

“Don’t know why  _ that’s _ the place you want to go first. You could see the bloodsuckers, or the pretty boys, or those god-damn, motherf-”

“Argnuk,” I scolded, “I told you, I wanted to start small, both literally and figuratively. Burrowlanders are supposed to be nice, right? I feel like it would be easier to work my way up the food chain instead of falling down to the bottom and risking death more than necessary.”

“You? Not risking death? Are you sick, human?” I had also learned on my travels that orcs thought they really were wise-guys.

“Hardy har Argnuk, I told you I am at least slightly smart.” This earned a snort from his pig-nose, but no other reaction. Something tells me he didn’t believe me. 

We settled into a comfortable silence as we walked. Argnuk was never one for small talk I’d learned, and I was more than content to take in the woods around us. After the first few times tripping and falling on my face, I had decided it was easier to draw my surroundings sitting in camp before the sun went down than while on the move.

The trees had study trunks, and many had me straining my neck to find their tops. Moss grew on the east side of a lot of trees, and could be considered a comfortable pillow according to Argnuk. 

Besides our footsteps, the forest was mainly quiet. Different bugs would skitter around the bark of the trees and chirp their different songs. The weird, or ominous, part was the occasional scream or war cry that would echo through the branches. Argnuk had assured me it didn’t sound like a murder-scream, so I really shouldn’t worry about it. Somehow, I found it hard to believe him.

After a while, I found myself sticking closer to Argnuk, as if I was subconsciously guarding his back. He looked over his shoulder at me.

“What?” He barked, stopping me before I plowed into him.

“It feels like there’s eyes watching us. Someone is following us.” I whispered to him, looking around.

“In these woods? What, is this your first time here? There’s creatures everywhere, stupid.” 

“Yeah, no, I know that. But this isn’t just general creepiness. There is  _ something _ and it feels like it’s breathing down my neck.” I said, reaching back to rub my neck for emphasis. Argnuk peered around again, and I could almost see his hackles rising as his lips turned to a sneer, his canines on display. Slowly, he pulled his axe off of his back, and casually rested it on his shoulder. I pulled out my dagger, arming myself as well.

“If you see something, don’t look at it. Tap me on the back twice, got it?” I nodded. Appeased by my agreement, he turns on his heel and promptly freezes.

“Argnuk?” I asked, peering over his shoulder and oh, there was the intruder. A two-foot tall rat-mole hybrid stood on its hindlegs, nose wiggling as it looked at us. It attempted to smile at us, but its face muscles were really not designed for that sort of action, and it ended up looking much more like a grimace. “Uhm, hello there?”

“Hello! I had heard you both looking for burrowlanders, and I decided to see where you would go! My name is Photutus,” the ra—Photutus said, introducing himself. Seeing as my orc friend was still stunned for some reason, I decided to test the water. Mother never raised me to be rude after all.

“Hello Photutus! My name is Amethyst, and the silent orc over here is Argnuk. I am traveling around the woods documenting my adventures and the creatures I meet along the way. Is it safe to say that you are a burrowlander?” Photutus preened at the question.

“Why yes! I am!” I slowly stepped away from Argnuk, who was slowly coming out of his stupor and was just glaring at the rodent in front of him. Taking a chance, I took a few more steps away from the orc and sat down near Photutus.

“Well, Photutus, would I be able to ask you a few questions? It’s nothing hard, I promise! I’ve just never met a burrowlander before.” When he gave his cheery affirmative, I turned to my companion. “Let’s set up camp here Argnuk. Could you go get some wood while I talk to Photutus?” Grumbling something under his breath, the hulking orc finally moved from his spot, going on the hunt for good firewood. 

I turned back to my new friend and, with journal in-hand, I began to interview my second Creature of the Wood. 

Progress.


End file.
